User talk:Chitalian8
Re:Gallery Edits I would think that they count. After all, they are in mainspace. Although, if we play our cards right, we may not have to worry about editcounts soon enough... 00:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Talk bubble 00:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC)}} TWEWY Ansem, Seeker Of Darkness... Wiki Hey1234 }} }} }} hmm }|— }}} |text= google images }} Aqua Bubbles Changed. 17:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= I also happen to be ENX Best Friend }} }|— }}} |text= One just to let you know, and two it was on devianart I found on google images }} }|— }}} |text= They look just like the ones in the game }} }|— }}} |text= And can you let it slid this once from the wiki I come from it is no biggi I promise no more just these two }} did you ask--BlazeCannon15 23:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) TKW TBL Re:Edits yep. power to teh lopez! i'm typing in all lower -case cause im eating a pizza in my other hand. i never knew you were chinese/italian. interesting... Allies }} if you collect them also. =) By the way, I'll post on Ammon's talk page and let him know.|time= }} Your Edits What is the brown symbol that is on the Recent Wiki Activity mean??? Did you delete the Allies section on Maleficent page 'cause I can't find the section. -- 00:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:TWEWY uggh }|— }}} |text= Why am I banned from the wiki's IRC channel? What did I do wrong? }} Allies First, if the D-Links are going to be subcategorized under Allies, the articles should only include "D-Links", not both categories. Same with summons. Second, Jiminy is part of the main team. If the "Allies" category is being used just to refer to party members...it needs to be renamed party members. 00:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= First of all I did none of those reasons, and second I think it was because I left shortly usually is that wrong }} }|— }}} |text= Well can you make my a sign like you made yourself a double way to the Dawn cross and your username, can you do mine with the bond of flames }} Re:Joint Struggle I'm really sorry I have'nt notice my Vote Count is only 23(for now) User:Sapiro Re:Oh boy Thank you, this was actually the longest I've been gone, but it's hard to stay stressed when things started going so well for me. Plus, Ryan crashed into a light while impersonating Carol Channing! ...Though I have no idea what's been going on in the Wiki while I was gone. 02:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Laguna Happy Festivus! χ-mas }} God Bless Us, Every One! Yo Hey, Chitalian. I just wanted to talk to you about the way you handled that ridiculous post on the Chain of Memories talk page. Unless offensive or inappropriate, such as pornography, you shouldn't really remove people's posts. It was completely irrelevant and should not have been put there, but it's better to just simply disregard it. (I do believe that was the policy, although I may be mistaken in this particular case) Also, late congrats on your 3000th edit! I guarantee you'll have more than me in no time. I'm really not on here as much as I used to be. Happy editing! -- 04:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the abilities-section Battle of 1000 Heartless why did you undo my edit hello i may be new to the wiki but i have been a longtime fan of kingdom hearts and am very educated on various subjects so i must ask why you removed information i contributed i had even provided a link that verified the information but twice my addition to the article pegasus has been removed do not take this as an angry message i am merely asking to find out more on the subject http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:GreaterShadow13 Just asking Why did you also undo what i did in the Ventus page, is there something wrong that i did? Can you help me by giving me tips, cause im kinda knew at this wiki. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Those are called talk bubbles? wow, in the other wiki's i work on there's no talk bubbles, this is amazing! how do you do it? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Can you make me a talk bubble? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 13:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Time Can you make me a talk bubble that is Aqua? The top part is color light blue while the lower part is black :) Thanks alot! --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Re:Vandal No problem, it was actually pretty entertaining. And we may have pegged a vandal using multiple accounts for malicious purposes. You know what that means? Perma-ban! 01:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OHHHHHHHH!!!! A Video...